Kindergarten Teachers?
by gwendal738
Summary: Yuuri was transported to earth. Sounds pretty normal, but what's the catch? Wolfram accidentally goes with him! As if to make things more complicated, they were transported to FUTURE earth! Furthermore, Ulrike is not the one doing it! Will they go back?
1. The bishies got sucked to earth!

**Author's note: **My first attempt in writing a fanfic for KKM, so please be kind with me… Flame me if you want, but in a nice way please… Oh, and please read and review… Thanks! XD

**Kindergarten Teachers?**

"Aahhh… What a beautiful day…Do you want to play, Greta?" Yuuri Shibuya, a normal fifteen year old kid-turned-Maoh, asked his daughter, Greta. He was dragged into this world accidentally a few months ago because some idiotic bullies flushed him down a toilet, and he has been ruling Shin Makoku ever since.

"Sure, Yuuri! But can we play with Wolfram as well?" Greta, a cute and innocent 10 year old girl, asked. She was a young assassin that tried to murder Yuuri a few months back, and is now living with him as his adopted daughter.

"Sure we can… Hey Wolfram! Greta wants to play!" Yuuri shouted and waved to a certain blonde haired Mazoku.

"What? I'm coming…" Wolfram, an 82 year old said Mazoku soldier who looks like a 17 year old teen and also the fiancé of said Maou, shouted back. He became engaged to him accidentally due to a mistake in Yuuri's part that made him slap him on his right cheek, which according to Mazokus is a way of asking for someone's hand in engagement. Blame it on the weird customs of said country…

Later while they were playing, Yuuri suddenly got an idea to make it more fun. He whispered his plan to Wolfram and together they did it.

Grabbing Greta, they dragged her into the nearby fountain and whisked her with water, much to the child's delight.

"Hee hee hee! Stop it!" Greta squealed in glee. It's been ages since they played like this anyway, so… they continued, But…

"Aaaahhh! Oh no, not again! I don't want to go back to earth yet!" Yuuri shouted as the water prepared to drag him in.

"Oh no you don't, Yuuri! You just went back here two da-'' Wolfram was suddenly interrupted because the water dragged him in as well…

"Oh, no! Yuuri! Wolfram! Come back!" Greta shouted with a clear sign of agitation in her voice. All her shouting brought Gwendal scurrying into the garden. When Greta saw him running towards her, she asked for Gwendal's help.

"Gwendal, help me! Yuuri and Wolfram just got sucked in back to earth!" Greta said while running in Gwendal's direction.

"What did you say? But that's impossible! Hadn't he just gotten back two days ago?" Gwendal exclaimed. He suddenly had an idea.

"I know… Why don't we go to Ulrike and confirm what's happening? She might have an idea about this…"

"Okay… Thanks, Gwendal…"

**End of Chapter**

A/N: So how was it? Please Read and Review… And also please tell me if I should continue or not, and point out any wrong spelling and wrong grammars I committed. Please and Thank You! XD… Sorry for the short chappie, but I promise longer ones in the future…

(Oh, and if you were wondering what connection chapter 1 has with the title, you'll know in the later chapters. XD)


	2. The year WHAT!

A/N: Oh my god! This fic has been sitting around for about a year now and I still haven't updated it… I've taken too long! Anyway, this chapter is the update some of you have been waiting for, so enjoy! I finally got some inspiration for it after watching X/1999 the movie yesterday… Heck, that doesn't even have anything to do with this! Ugh, pathetic… Oh, and **I edited quite a bit in the first chapter of this**, so maybe you should go back and read it again, but I'm not saying you should… Anyway, please read and review!

**Kindergarten Teachers?**

Once in front of the shrine, Gwendal and Greta went in. Gwendal was one of the few men who were allowed to enter the shrine since all of them were maidens, and usually when he did _they _would glomp him so he rarely went there. This situation, though, was an exception since they were here to find out information about the sudden sending back of the Maou and his fiancé, and seeing he was with a child the maidens refrained from glomping him.

_Maybe I should bring Greta more often with me when I go here. _Gwendal thought. _That way I can avoid being jumped on by these maidens. Ugh. _He winced at the thought of women jumping on him, and maidens, at that.

Once they were summoned to join Ulrike in the hall where she talks with Shinou, Gwendal mentioned the reason for his surprise visit.

"Why were Yuuri and my brother Wolfram suddenly sent back to earth?"

To his surprise Ulrike said in reply, "Huh? I did not send Yuuri back, and I certainly do not plan on sending your brother back with him. Why, were they sent back?"

Gwendal nodded in agreement. Ulrike was shocked.

"No one else in this kingdom knows how to send people to alternate dimensions because they need Shinou-sama's power! Who could be doing this?"

"I don't know either, but do you think you can send them back?"

"I'll try…" With that, Ulrike proceeded to talk with Shinou telepathically while Gwendal and Greta waited anxiously.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuuri regained consciousness. Turns out, he and Wolfram had been floating about in a shallow pond for five minutes and was unconscious the whole time. When he woke up, the first thing he did was look around, and was shocked to find himself in an unfamiliar place.

_Oh no! Were we transported to a different world aside from earth?_ Yuuri thought in panic. Just then he spotted Wolfram, still unconscious, so he gently shook him awake.

"Wolfram! Hey, Wolfram, wake up!"

"Ngggh… Huh? Where are we?" Wolfram asked while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I don't know either. I was hoping maybe you should know."

"What do you mean, you don't know? Why did you come back here anyway?" Wolfram said while grabbing his collar and planning to strangle him until he suffocates.

"I don't know! I don't know anything about this!" Yuuri coughed while trying to pry Wolfram's hands from his shirt. After the chaotic scene, Wolfram finally calmed down and stood up.

"Come on, you wimp. If we don't know where we are, we might as well walk around and ask questions."

When they got into the busy street of the city, people were starting to stare at them. I mean, who wouldn't stare at two bishounens walking around looking like drowned rats? Not to mention, the other was blonde and had green eyes and wearing what looked like to be a uniform in the middle ages!

To his dismay, Wolfram couldn't understand what the people were saying. When he tried to ask the people questions, all he'd receive was a strange look, sometimes a raised eyebrow, or occasionally, a smirk. Sighing in defeat, he turned to Yuuri and asked him to ask the questions.

_(A/N: The reason why Yuuri is the only one who can understand Wolfram is because of that thing Adelbert did to him when they first met.)_

"Excuse me, could you tell us what place this is?" Yuuri asked in Japanese. To his surprise people flocked around him to listen to him speak.

"Wow! How can a kid like you speak the old Japanese language perfectly?" One man asked. Yuuri caught quite a few of his words, and was surprised to hear that he spoke in different Japanese. Nevertheless he continued to ask the question, but everybody shook their head. In desperation he spoke with the accent of the south as well, but still they shook their heads. Yuuri was about to give up when a person approached him.

"Oh, so you're asking for directions?" The man said in the 'old Japanese language' with a strange accent.

"Yes, where is this place?"

"Are you kidding? This is Japan."

"J-Japan?"

"Yes, of course. Don't you recognize the surroundings?"

"No…" On a hunch he asked, "What date is it?"

"Why, it's July 11, 3020. Why do you ask?"

"3020?!!!" Yuuri exclaimed out loud which made Wolfram jump.

"Wimp! Don't scare me like that!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Wolfram…"

"Hmm, is he a foreigner or something? German, perhaps? What language is he speaking? And how come he can understand your Japanese but can't speak it?" The stranger who spoke to them asked simultaneously.

"Huh? To me he's speaking Japanese. Oh, and I don't know what nationality he is either. Anyway, thanks for directions." With that Yuuri dragged Wolfram away in order to avoid questions.

They were walking to his house when, to Yuuri's dismay, he couldn't find either his mother or Shouri outside the door. Part of him was hoping that maybe all the other things back there were put there as a joke, so he knocked and was surprised to find a strange elderly woman with graying hair open it.

"Yes, may I help you?" The elderly woman asked in that strange Japanese. Yuuri, in desperation, asked if she could speak the 'old language'.

"Why, yes! But how can a kid like you know it? As far as I know, the old Japanese language is not taught at school anymore."

"Oh, that's a shame. But may I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you, by any chance, remember a Shibuya family living here?"

"Of course! I'm Yukina Shibuya, after all. If you're interested to know, Yuuri Shibuya is my great great grandfather, who my great grandmother always says that he was the Maou of another world. I never saw him alive, but I always hear great stories about him and how he ruled that world."

"Y-Yuuri Shibuya?!" Yuuri asked in shock. How can she say that Yuuri Shibuya's dead and how did she know that he was a Maou? He was standing right before her, for god's sake! Then again, it is the year 3020 after all…

"Why, yes. Does that name sound familiar to you?"

"Ummm… Actually, that's my name. You may not believe it, but I am the Yuuri Shibuya you're talking about. This, if you've heard of it, is my fiancé, Wolfram von Bielefeld." He pointed to Wolfram to introduce him in hope that she might believe him, but to his dismay the woman waved a broom at them threateningly and waved them off her 'property'.

"Ah, just as I had suspected, some brats playing a joke! Get outta here before I call the police!"

"How dare you speak to the Maou like that? Show respect!" Wolfram contradicted while preparing to bring out his sword. Yuuri just waved to him to put down his sword and went to find a decent inn.

When they came to an inn, they went to the clerk on the counter to ask the price. Luckily, he still spoke some old Japanese, so it went on pretty easily.

"How much is it for one month?"

"Hmmm… Around 1400 yen or so. Why do you ask?"

"Well, we don't have a house yet, so maybe we can stay here for a while."

"Why not rent an apartment?"

"Well, we kinda don't have money yet, since we just arrived, so… We guess we might be able to stay here."

"Okay then. Come right this way." As the man led them to their room, he couldn't help but remark at Yuuri's fluency in the old language.

"How come you still speak the old language? Don't you know the new one?"

"Unfortunately, no. I just got back after spending half of my lifetime in… the other side of the world. Prefer not to talk about it." Yuuri just said simply.

"Oh. And did you bring back that cute girl behind you?" The man smirked while pointing to Wolfram. Wolfram raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Girl? Oh, by no means is he a girl. He's a guy, and I did not bring him back."

"Hmmm, really? He's a guy, huh? Well I never would have guessed. I guess I have to give you a different room."

"Huh? What were you planning on giving us?"

"A room with a double bed, coz I thought he was your girlfriend and all… But hey, I didn't know he was a guy! I thought he's just some cute girl who prefers to dress in what looks like a uniform of the guys who worked for the military in Britain in the Middle Ages…"

The bedroom they were shown into was simply furnished. The walls were painted light green, and the room contained two separate beds, a side table, a television, and a small refrigerator where they could get any drinks they want but have to pay for it. The bathroom door was on the right side upon entering.

They gratefully threw themselves down on the bed, tired after a hard day. Then they began to plan what they were supposed to do until they get back.

"Since we need money in order to live around here we should get a job."

"No way in hell am I working, wimp!"

"But we need money, Wolfram! And I can't work by myself!"

"You're the Maou! You're not supposed to work! Fine, I'll work and you stay put."

"Can't do, Wolfram. We're in this together until Ulrike decides to bring us back and explain the situation. Besides, we need a lot of stuff, so we need to work together."

"Fine." With that discussion closed they slept soundly, hoping to get ready for job hunting the next morning.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ulrike turned to Gwendal. "Shinou-sama's not answering."

"What? You mean you can't hear him now?"

"No, I'm afraid I can't. All we can do is wait for him to summon me and tell me what happened. I don't have a clue on why this happened either. I'm sorry."

Hearing Ulrike's words, Greta asked with tearful eyes, "So you mean Yuuri and Wolfram are not coming back?"

"Oh no," The maiden replied. "I'm positive that they will come back, but I'm not yet sure when. Maybe in a month or so, since the days on earth pass by faster."

"Oh. Thank you then. Gwendal, thanks for bringing me here, I'm ready to go." Gwendal, with nothing else that he can do, just led Greta out of the shrine and back to the castle.

**End of Chapter**

A/N: So how did you like it? Please leave three positive reviews or I will not update. Ja! XD


	3. We need a job!

A/N: And here is the next chapter! I'm still kinda low in ideas for this one, though… Here's another chapter… I do hope you like it… Anyway, on to the next chappie! Sorry for the long wait, though… I just finished my Get Backers fic recently (though I haven't posted it) so I wasn't able to work on this…

**Kindergarten Teachers?**

_Hmmm, those punks yesterday might be telling the truth._ The old woman Yuuri and Wolfram met yesterday morning contemplated while mending her garden. _How else can a guy like him know that my great grandfather's former fiancé's name is Wolfram? And how can a kid like him speak the old Japanese? And how about the fact that a guy with blond hair and green eyes who was wearing what looked like to be a uniform of the English army in the middle ages was with him? Come to think of it, Wolfram-sama had blond hair and green eyes and wore a blue uniform… Could it be possible that they're telling the truth? Oh well, if I ever meet them again, I'll ask them questions that no ordinary pretending punk can answer…_

Meanwhile, Yuuri and Wolfram were looking for a job on the other side of town. They decided to look for a job that has something to do with teaching.

"What the hell do I teach the kids, Yuuri? Fencing? History of Shin Makoku? Besides, it seems like you're the only one who can understand what I'm saying, so---"

Wolfram was interrupted by a kiss from Yuuri. "We'll get over this, okay?"

Wolfram was in a state of shock for a few moments. "You… kissed me…"

Yuuri looked at Wolfram nonchalantly. "It's normal, isn't it? You're my fiancé, anyway."

Wolfram only managed to stifle a blush. "Y-yeah, I guess you're right."

* * *

"What will we do if Yuuri and Wolfram don't get back, Gwendal?" Greta worriedly asked Gwendal. 

"They _will_ come back, Greta." Gwendal replied reassuringly while scooping the sobbing child in his arms. "Your… erm… daddies… are strong and brave, so I'm sure they'll come back."

"What's this? Who's gone?" Günter asked Gwendal after overhearing their conversation. "By the way, have you seen heika?"

"We were actually talking about him." Gwendal calmly said.

"What do you mean?" Günter asked with a confused look on his face.

Gwendal sighed. "Are you sure you wanna know…?"

Günter's look turned from confused to worried. "Yes, go on…"

"...Heika and Wolfram are gone back to earth, and we don't know when they're coming back because somebody else besides Ulrike is behind all these."

For a few moments, Günter was in a state of shock. When he finally absorbed what Gwendal said, he went on a tear around the room. "WHAAAAT?! HEIKA, OH HEIKA! WHERE ARE YOU?! BAAAAAD OMEEEEEN!!!!!!!!" Günter then began to knock down every vase there is in the room. Gwendal sighed and grabbed Greta by the hand.

"Let's leave the man to completely reduce the whole castle to ashes… Nothing can stop him if he's in that state…" Gwendal then led Greta out of the room.

* * *

After going to the umpteenth kindergarten for that day, Wolfram and Yuuri sighed and sat down on the park bench, exhausted.

"All of them required to speak the new Japanese language…" Yuuri disappointedly said. "And I can't read the new writing so I can't tell if we're passing by a Japanese language school… Nor can I speak to the people coz nobody knows old Japanese… What have we gotten ourselves into?! And what are we going to do?!"

Wolfram sighed, exhausted. "I have no idea it was this hard to live in your world, Yuuri."

"Well, it's not really my world. I'm pretty much having it easy in the real Japan…"

Wolfram's stomach began to growl. "Yuuri, I'm really hungry."

"We'll go back to the inn and eat." Yuuri said while offering his hand to Wolfram. Wolfram took it and they both went back to the hotel.

**End of Chapter**

A/N: So how did you like it? I didn't realize I'm getting a lot of ideas for this one until I got to the end of this chap… Expect more frequent updates!


	4. About time we got one!

* * *

A/N: No comment…

**Kindergarten Teachers?**

The next day dawned perfect and clear, so Yuuri and Wolfram decided to go out for another job hunting day.

"Wolfram, did you notice one thing about us?" Yuuri suddenly asked out of the blue while they were walking.

"Eh? What?" Wolfram asked, confused.

"We haven't changed our clothes for the whole time we've been here."

Wolfram looked at himself. What Yuuri said was true! "Your point, being…?"

"When we get our first salary, we have to buy clothes first. Then look for an apartment." Yuuri said decisively.

"That is, if we find a job." Wolfram sullenly said. As if by chance, their prayers were answered through the form of a huge white sign directly in front of them.

"Look! It says, 'Wait…er… needs? Eh? That doesn't make any sense! Wait… oh! Waiter… needed… apply… at… side? No, wait… Oh, I get it! Waiter needed, apply inside!" Yuuri had a little difficulty reading the sign, but nevertheless he did it. They then eagerly went inside and talked to the owner.

"Excuse me, can you speak the old Japanese…?" Yuuri hopefully asked the owner. He chuckled and nodded.

"How come a kid like you can't speak our Japanese and still speaks the Old Japanese?" The owner curiously asked after directing them to a room.

"Well, it's kind of a long story… Anyway, sir, we would like to apply for the position of the waiter."

"Oh, about that. Yes, I can accept anyone, if they are ardent workers and are willing to work from Saturdays to Wednesdays at 8 a.m. to 9 p.m. Are you two willing?"

"Of course! But do we need to speak the New Japanese language…?" Oh, please say no! Yuuri desperately thought.

"Well, no. You won't be talking much anyway, except when you're taking orders… You can even speak German if you like." The boss said amusedly while looking at Wolfram. Wolfram looked at him weirdly.

"What the hell did he say, Yuuri? Why does he have that smug smile on his face?"

"Oh, he just thinks you're German, and is amused, Wolfram, so don't pay any attention to it, okay?"

"Okay, so when can you two start work?" The owner pleasantly asked.

"We can start today, like, right now."

"Excellent! Your uniforms are at the back, and I'll give you your salary at the end of the day. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course, sir! Now excuse us." Yuuri then pulled Wolfram with him and told him what to do.

* * *

"Don't you think it would be good to start teaching the new generation the old Japanese language?" The principal of the school talked to one of her employees.

"Well, that would be a good idea, ma'am, but where do we find people who know the Old language?"

"I think I can help you with that." Another teacher, who happened to go into the office, butted in.

"And how? Can you speak the old language?"

"No, but my grandma said the other day that there were some kids who went to our house and spoke the old language perfectly."

"Great! Do you know where they are?"

"Apparently not. But I think we can trace them."

"Good. Bring those kids in and we'll hire them. This way, we can preserve the old language."

"Okay, ma'am." The teacher then went out of the room.

* * *

"Ulrike-sama! Please tell me you can bring them back now!" Günter was at the maiden's shrine because he was asking for Ulrike's help on finding Yuuri and Wolfram.

Ulrike finished talking telepathically with Shinou a few minutes later. "I'm sorry, Günter-kaka! I just can't seem to talk with Shinou-sama… But I'm sure there is some other way to handle this."

Günter's face fell. "Okay. I'll try working with Gwendal to see if we can investigate who is doing this."

After he returned to the castle, the first person he looked for was Gwendal.

"Gwendal! Don't you think we should investigate who is doing all of these?"

"I am already doing so, Günter." Gwendal shot back impatiently.

"…Fine. But I'll join the investigation this time." Without even waiting for Gwendal's approval, he set out for town. Gwendal just shrugged his head and went back to paperwork.

**End of Chapter**

A/N: I know that so far, the chaps have no connection to the title whatsoever… But it will come soon… Oh, and sorry if this chap's a little too short… I'm kinda getting lazy coz it's 1:02 in the morning…


	5. A Sick Noble and a Caring Wimp

A/N: Still no comment…

**Kindergarten Teachers?**

"It's been almost three weeks since we've been stranded here…" Yuuri told Wolfram while they were cleaning up the tables and finishing up for the day. Wolfram sighed and nodded.

"I wanna go back to Shin Makoku now…" Wolfram complained while wiping the table. "At least I don't have to do the dishes or take orders or wipe the table… To be quite honest I'd rather train amateur recruits than do all of these…"

"Well, I think that's because you're more used to those things…" Yuuri analyzed. "If you do this long enough, you might find it easier to do these than train troops…"

Further talking was interrupted because the manager appeared. "Thanks for the hard work, you two…" He handed them each the money. "Tell me, don't you two have any parents?"

"Well, no…" Yuuri answered simply. _Not in this world._

"Oh, I'm sorry… Another question, are you two brothers? Coz you don't look alike…"

"Well, no… I'm Japanese and he's… German."

"Who is he to you, then?"

"Oh, ummm, we're… best friends."

"And you're living together?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Okay then. Sorry if I asked too much questions. Take care on your way home." The manager then led them out of the automatic restaurant door.

"Thanks!" Yuuri shouted while waving to the manager. Once outside, he sighed. "Well, do you want to grab dinner somewhere first, Wolfram, or do you wanna go straight home and I'll cook?"

"Well, I am pretty hungry." Wolfram admitted. "But which do you prefer?"

"Whatever. I'll just follow what you want."

"You're the Maou, so you decide."

"Oh, fine… Let's just go somewhere, then." They then went to the direction of a nearby Japanese restaurant. After eating, they went home, changed into their night clothes, and collapsed on the bed dead tired.

* * *

"It's been a week since heika and Wolfram left!" Günter said frantically while looking at a calendar (since when did they have calendars?). "What if something happened to heika? What are we going to do? We might lose a great king!"

Gwendal slapped his forehead and sighed. "For gods' sakes, Günter, try to compose yourself and calm down. You're driving everybody else crazy as well with all your frantic displays…"

"How can I calm down? Every vase and ornament I break is a bad omen for heika, when I shouldn't be breaking anything!!!" Günter worriedly shot back while tearing his hair.

"Which means that you should stop running around and tearing the castle apart so that you won't be giving the Maou any more of these 'bad omens'." Gwendal answered back coldly. "We're doing the best we can to determine who's behind all these. Besides, Conrart hasn't come back yet from his month-long mission so we have to work with limited intelligence and people. And your running around isn't helping any."

Günter pouted and sat still in a chair next to Gwendal. "Fine, whatever… But I'm telling you, we need to find heika, and fast!"

* * *

RIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!

"… Oh man, it's seven already?" Yuuri disdainfully and sleepily complained while turning off the alarm clock. He yawned and stretched, but not after looking at the other bed on the other side of the room and finding Wolfram snoring fast asleep. He went over and gently shook him awake. "Wolfram, wake up, it's seven. Time for work."

Wolfram sleepily slapped his hand away. "Whatever… Five more minutes…"

Yuuri then sighed, got a towel, and went to the shower. After taking about ten minutes, he went out of the shower and still found Wolfram still fast asleep.

"Wolfram, this isn't like you to sleep in." Yuuri worriedly commented. "I mean, you are a soldier and are used to getting up at, like, the crack of dawn, right?"

Wolfram sighed and answered weakly, "Yeah, but for some reason I don't feel good today…"

Yuuri then went over to him and gently put his hand over Wolfram's forehead. "Hmmm, it seems like you're running a fever."

Wolfram pulled the covers close to him and tried to sit up. "But I can't have a fever! I can't miss work, and what will happen if someone tries to kidnap or hurt you?! This is nothing. A little fever won't faze me." Wolfram then got up, but fell back down on the bed again. Yuuri shook his head and put his hand on Wolfram's shoulder.

"We're calling in sick today. It's better to miss one day than to miss a whole week because we didn't do anything. Besides, you might fall down and mess up at work." Yuuri then proceeded to go to the phone, but Wolfram grabbed his arm.

"I _can_ work, Yuuri." Wolfram said confidently.

"No, you can't. I'm calling in sick today for both of us and that's final. I don't want your sickness to get worse." Yuuri said resolutely. Wolfram looked trustingly at him and let go of his arm. Yuuri then went to the phone and called the owner.

"Hello, Sir? Yes, I and Wolfram are calling in sick today because Wolfram has a fever and I have to stay to take care of him… Yes, thank you very much! I promise we'll work extra hard when we get back in a couple of days or so… See you and thank you!" Yuuri then put down the phone and looked at Wolfram. "Stay here for a few minutes, okay? I'm gonna go out to buy medicine for you… And probably a thermometer as well…" Yuuri then kissed Wolf on the forehead, grabbed a coat, and headed out the door. Wolfram couldn't help but smile…

About thirty minutes later, Yuuri returned with a thermometer and some medicine. He then wiped Wolfram's forehead with a wet towel, and instructed him to sit up and take the pills. Afterwards, he put the thermometer in Wolfram's mouth. After waiting for a few minutes, Yuuri got the thermometer and read the temperature.

"Wow, you're running a pretty high fever, Wolfram. Thirty-nine point eight degrees Celsius. I really suggest you spend the rest of the day in bed."

"But what about the work around the house?" Wolfram weakly asked.

"I'll do it. Just stay put if you want your fever to go away. I can handle it, so don't worry." Yuuri then closed the bedroom door and went about on his work. Wolfram smiled and went back to sleep.

Later that night, Yuuri peeked into the bedroom after he had finished doing all of the chores. Seeing Wolfram asleep, he crept into the bedroom quietly and turned on the dim bedside lamp. The dim light from the lamp perfectly highlighted Wolfram's angelic face, captivating the black-eyed Maou. _He's so pretty. How can a face like this belong to a guy?_ Yuuri thought. He kneeled down beside the bed and brought his face close to Wolfram's; their faces only mere inches apart. For about a few minutes he continued gazing at Wolfram's face and caressing it every now and then. After what seemed like ten minutes of contemplating, he finally closed the distance between them. Wolfram's eyes shot open, as he was roused from his sleep because something soft pressed against his lips. When he saw it was Yuuri's own lips, he just relaxed and closed his eyes again. When they broke contact, Yuuri prepared to go to bed. At that point, Wolfram sat up and spoke up, which made Yuuri jump.

"What did you do that for, wimp?" Wolfram asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Ermmm, did what?" Yuuri asked back, feigning innocence.

"You just kissed me, idiot."

Yuuri turned an uncanny shade of bright red and faced away from Wolfram. "Uhhh… I-I'm sorry."

Wolfram went to him and hugged him. "Don't be, wimp. Thanks." Wolfram let go of him and lay down on the bed. Yuuri looked at him, shook his head, climbed on the bed, and turned off the lamp.

"Goodnight, Wolf." Yuuri's voice rang in the darkness throughout the bedroom.

"Don't call me Wolf." Wolfram irritably mumbled.

"Well, you always called me 'wimp' or 'idiot', so I figured I'd give a nickname to you too." Yuuri answered back. All he received was an almost inaudible grunt in return, which made him laugh lightly.

"Are you laughing at me?" Wolfram asked threateningly.

"No. Just… Goodnight."

The next morning, Wolfram woke up first, filled with new energy. He went to the window, which was beside the still sleeping Yuuri's bed, and opened the curtains, hoping to rouse him. Just then, Yuuri enveloped his arms around his shoulders and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning, Wolf." Yuuri greeted cheerfully but weakly. Wolfram turned to him.

"You sound weak. Are you okay?" Wolfram asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I think so. I do feel a bit dizzy, though." Yuuri replied while coughing. Wolfram got the thermometer and put it in Yuuri's mouth. After five minutes, he took it out and read it.

"Your body temperature is thirty-eight point three degree Celsius, Yuuri, so I'd say you're sick. Just lie down on your bed and wait." He then went to the kitchen to get a basin of water and a clean cloth. When he returned, he soaked the cloth and put it on Yuuri's forehead.

"Why did _I_ become sick?" Yuuri asked disdainfully.

"It's probably because you're a wimp." Wolfram answered matter-of-factly.

"Oh, whatever." Yuuri said irritably while pulling the covers closer to him. Silence was between them for a few minutes until Wolfram spoke up.

"That's what you get for kissing your sick fiancé, wimp." Wolfram remarked with a smile. Yuuri just shook his head and slept.

**End of chapter**

A/N: Okaaaay, I know that was lame, but oh well… Leave a review!


	6. Kindergarten Teachers

A/N: And here is the next chappie! Do leave a review after reading…

**Kindergarten Teachers?**

They were both back at work on the next workday, so they both worked extra hard. The manager, being a kind and considerate man, asked Wolfram how he was doing.

"I'm fine, Sir." Wolfram answered gratefully. (1)

"That's good." The manager said with a smile. "To be quite honest this restaurant felt empty without the two of you bickering."

"Oh, sorry about that." Yuuri apologized. The manager laughed lightly. Seeing two customers come in, he waved them back to work.

"Welcome to our humble restaurant. What would you like to order, sir and madam?" Yuuri asked the two customers politely. (2)

"I'd like a yakisoba, and she'd have sushi." The man replied.

"Of course sir, right away. Wolf! One yakisoba and one sushi order!" Yuuri shouted to Wolfram, who was in the kitchen.

The irate blond poked his head out of the kitchen and shouted, "I told you not to call me Wolf!"

The man and the woman exchanged glances, and afterwards the woman grabbed hold of Yuuri's hand. "Tell me, can you speak the old language?"

Yuuri looked at them bug-eyed. "H-how do you know, madam?"

"Why, we've been looking for you! You and that blond kid came to my grandmother's house about a month ago!" The woman replied.

"Oh, so you need us for anything?"

"In fact we do! We want to hire you and your blond companion to come work at the kindergarten we work at. We have been looking for you. It's Tokyo Kindergarten, by the way."

"Oh, in that case I accept, gladly. I've always wanted to teach kids." Yuuri then decided to tell his manager and Wolfram after that workday that they were leaving.

"What? Oh, please don't go. I'd be losing two very adept workers." The manager remarked sadly.

"I'm really sorry, but I wanted this job." Yuuri apologized.

"Well, in that case, there's no stopping you, then. Do eat here sometimes so we can talk and catch up, okay?"

"Yes, I promise." Yuuri then got their paycheck and headed home.

* * *

"So, you're hired!" The principal said to Yuuri and Wolfram the next day. They were to be kindergarten teachers, and Yuuri is to teach the old language while Wolfram is to play with little kids.

After that interview, Yukina's granddaughter came up to them. "Grandma mentioned something about talking to you two if we should ever cross paths again, so would you mind coming over for tea?"

"Not at all." Yuuri accepted gratefully. They all piled up into the car and drove to her home.

"Grandma, I'm home! And guess what, I brought the two kids you wanted to talk with!"

"Thank goodness!" Yukina shouted from the kitchen. She emerged a few minutes later. "I need to talk to you about the stuff you told me."

Yuuri and Wolfram sat on the couch they were directed to. "What about it?"

"Are you telling the truth?" Yukina asked straightforwardly.

"Yes, madam." Yuuri answered, equally straightforward.

"Okay, tell me about your life in Shin Makoku now and how you discovered you were the Maou."

"Okay, it all started when I saw my old classmate, Murata Ken, being bullied by some… well… bullies. I stepped in unconsciously and Murata ran away and I was flushed down the toilet by them. When I woke up, I saw a huge blond haired man named Adelbert von Gratz, but I didn't speak their language. Well, I saw some people first speaking in a weird language, but I think that's unimportant. Well, he picked me up and did something with my head to make me understand their speech, and then Conrad Weller came to the rescue. He brought me to where Günter von Kleist was, and there I found out that I was actually the Maou of their strange world. Then, I was brought to Blood Pledge Castle and introduced as king, when my horse began to go crazy, and since I have never ridden horses before I didn't know how to stop it. Luckily, it was stopped by Gwendal von Voltaire, and he looked suspiciously at me. Conrad… or was it Günter? I don't remember… came to tell him that I'm the new Maou, and Wolfram here came and questioned me as being the Maou, etc. I was then introduced to his, Gwendal's, and Conrad's mother Cecillie, who was the previous Maou before me. As we were having dinner, Wolfram here said something about my mom and I got pissed off and I slapped him on the left cheek, and the next thing I know, we were engaged." Yuuri stopped for a drink of water and continued. "On top of that, I picked up a butter knife accidentally so I 'challenged' him to a duel unknowingly. I won against him three times: Sumo Wrestling, fencing, which I won by chance, and maryoku, which I also won by chance because I unknowingly turned into the Maou. Well, right now, I'm living in Blood Pledge Castle with him, Greta, who is our adopted daughter, and the other nobles. And I think that's about it, if that's what you want to know."

"But I'm still not convinced." Yukina said. "That's what I say when I tell stories. Though, you did get their whole names right. If I ask you questions, would you be able to answer it?"

"Hmmm, I guess so… But not about the history of Shin Makoku or something coz I never listen to Günter…"

Yukina managed a small laugh. "I know that, you always used to run away from Günter whenever you can… Anyway, here's a question: what was the name of the thing and what was it that you got with Conrad, Yozak, and Wolfram in Bandarbia?"

"Oh, that's Morgif, and it's a sword."

"What about the thing you got in Suberera?"

"Oh, that would be the Mateki. I remember using it and I actually called for rain to come. That was awesome."

"How did you know Greta?"

"Oh, she's a ten-year old human girl who tried to assassinate me, but since I feel she's sorry I forgave her and adopted her."

"Who's Nicola?"

"Oh, she's Geigen Huber's fiancé. She's the one I and Gwendal met when we were separated from Conrad and Wolfram and was running away because we were mistaken for being elopers…"

"Why did Conrad betray you and what do you call him and for what reason?"

"I call him nazukeoya because he was the one who named me. And he betrayed us temporarily in order to know the location of the forbidden boxes."

"What does Gwendal love to do?"

"Oh, I think Wolfram mentioned he loves knitting… He gave me a kitty thing after we got back from Suberera. I think he said it was a payment for giving him the dolphin keychain or something. And he's very fond of cute stuff."

"What does Wolfram love wearing at night when you were back at Shin Makoku?"

Yuuri blushed and choked out, "A… a…. n-nightgown… Pink with frilly ribbons…" Wolfram blushed and elbowed Yuuri. When Yuuri looked at him, he glared, which made Yuuri nervously look away.

Yukina's voice brought them back to reality. "I see. You know everything that no ordinary human who only heard part of the story would know." Yukina stood up and hugged Yuuri. "It's nice to meet you in person, grandpa."

Yuuri laughed uncomfortably. "It seems weird if you call me grandpa, Yukina-san, so can you just call me Yuuri?"

Yukina let go of him and shrugged her head. "You may be young, grandpa, and you have just been transported to this world by accident, but even so I must show respect for you. You are still waaaay older than me, after all…"

"Yeah, but… Can't you seriously call me something else? I don't feel comfortable with 'grandpa'. After all, I'm only fifteen years old!"

"If you insist, how about Yuuri-san?" Yukina asked.

Yuuri scratched his head and contemplated for a while. "Hmmm, I guess 'Yuuri-san' wouldn't hurt… Though it still sounds so formal… But I guess it will do."

"Well, it's settled then! Yuuri-san, Wolfram-sama, how about if you two just stay here until you come back to your own time instead of paying for rent? We have a pretty big guest room."

"Umm, excuse me for asking, but is there someone who's staying in my former room?"

"Oh, that's the guest room I was talking about. It has been renovated a few times, though, since this house is still waaaay back from your time, so it may look different."

"That's fine. It will make me feel as if I'm in my Japan." Yuuri then grabbed a startled Wolfram's hand and led him up the room. When they opened the now pink-painted door, the sight before them startled Yuuri. "This looks nothing like my room in our time." Yuuri remarked in amazement. The walls were painted a plain white and the room itself was expanded. In the middle of the room stood a double bed with white covers and pillows, and a brown bedside table was on the right hand side of the bed. A shining faux gem chandelier hovered above on the higher ceiling, and an intricately carved wooden closet was on the far left side of the room. There was a blue door on the far right side that led to the bathroom, and a television was in front of the bed. A light tan couch was on the far left side of the room right next to the closet. Yuuri jumped on the bed and found it surprisingly soft.

"Amazing!" Yuuri remarked sincerely. "May I ask why you bother to make the guest room beautiful?"

"Oh, it's to ensure that the guests are comfortable, Yuuri-san." Yukina replied with a smile. "Besides, it's a special room. It used to be the room of a Maou, and I can't bear to make it into a stock room. Furthermore, the very Maou that resided in this room is here, and that's what makes me even happier!"

"You flatter me too much." Yuuri said while blushing. Remembering Wolfram, he scanned the room with his eyes to look for him. He found him sitting on the couch with a confused look on his face. He shook his head and went to sit beside him.

"So, how do you like it, Wolf?" Yuuri asked with a smile while putting a hand on Wolfram's lap.

"It's beautiful, kinda like my room in Bielefeld castle… And I told you not to call me Wolf."

Yuuri laughed a little. "Why? It's so cute, and it suits your personality."

A small growl came from Wolfram. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Yukina snickered a little and went out of the room, but before going, she poked her head through the door. "Dinner will be ready in about an hour or so, Yuuri-san and Wolfram-sama. You might have time to pack up some of your stuff from your apartment and come here. How far is your apartment anyway?"

"Oh, it's about five to seven minutes from here." Yuuri estimated. He grabbed Wolfram's hand and led him out the door. "Come on, Wolf, we gotta get our clothes."

"I _told_ you ten thousand times _not_ to call me Wolf!" Wolfram said irritably while going out the door. Yuuri just laughed loudly and ran on ahead. Wolfram chased him, calling 'WIMP!' at the top of his lungs. Yukina watched them run from the kitchen window.

_How strange._ She thought. _They're too sweet. But I wonder if Yuuri-san is on the point of breaking their engagement yet? They might not be in that time period yet… But I gotta tell him, or it will be like cheating on her. After all, he's engaged to…_

**End of chapter**

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger… You'll find out in future chaps who he is engaged to… Feel free to guess! Oh and this is NOT a tragedy or angst fic… They WILL have a happy ending… I mean, what moron can create a tragedy Wolf/Yuuri, right? They're just sooo right for each other for them to have a sad ending… (Oh wait, I just created a tragedy fic… But there is a sequel, so that's still a happy ending! XD)

Clue: The woman Yuuri's engaged to lives in another country, not in Shin Makoku, and they have met in season one. She was captured with them by Adelbert in Big or Small Shimaron… Sorry, I only vaguely remember the near ending of season one, so this clue might not be one hundred percent accurate… Watch or re-watch beyond episode twenty-one of season one and you'll know who I'm talking about…

Notes:

1-2: The manager taught Yuuri and Wolfram basic New Japanese phrases and words… But when they were talking to Yukina, they were using the old language, and here Yuuri taught Wolfram some basic stuff… He's a smart dude and a fast learner anyway…


	7. I'm engaged to WHO!

A/N: The conclusion's nearing… If you noticed, I didn't really give much attention to the Kindergarten part… Well, it's because the true happening lies underneath their getting of that job! Nyehehehe… read on!

**Kindergarten Teachers?**

"Well, that's it for today, kids! Now you can play with Wolf-chan!" Yuuri cheerfully told the little kids after teaching them their lessons for the day. He and Wolfram had been in that job for a month now, which makes their stay in earth… two months.

"Yuuri! I told you _not_ to call me that! How many times must I tell you?" Wolfram angrily shot back, which made the kids laugh.

"Wolfram Onii-chan, it seems like you and Yuuri Onii-chan are such good friends!" A kid amusingly remarked.

"Oh, that's right. Why don't we go play?" Wolfram replied cheerfully. _It's just like having Greta here… I wonder how she is? I hope she's eating right… Oh, I miss her so much!_

* * *

"Achoo!" Greta sneezed, which made Gwendal look worriedly at her.

"Do you have a cold, Greta?" Gwendal asked.

"No, I don't think so… I think someone's talking or thinking about me… When is Wolfram and Yuuri coming back? They've been gone for a month now…"

"We don't know… We're still trying to find out who is behind all these…"

"What's this I hear? Wolfram and heika are gone?" A VERY familiar sly feminine voice spoke from behind. "And _you're_ worried, Gwendal?"

"A-Anissina! Where have you been all these time?"

"Why, at Cabalcade, of course. I was showing the king my new invention! It's a transportation device. I call it Portal-kun! It will take you to wherever you wanna go!"

"Wait… did you say… Portal-kun?"

"I believe I just did. Why, is something wrong?"

"Did you… by any chance… put it somewhere within the vicinity of Blood Pledge Castle?" Before Anissina could reply, they were interrupted by a sudden noise of a breaking window inside the castle. Suspecting a break-in, Gwendal ran to the direction of the noise, leaving Anissina and the hanging question behind.

* * *

"We're home!" Yuuri cheerfully shouted while he and Wolfram removed their shoes and put on slippers. Yukina cheerfully greeted them.

"Yuuri-san, Wolfram-sama, would you mind if I talked to you for a minute?" Yukina seriously asked after the cheerfulness had died down.

"No, we don't mind." Yuuri answered. "Is something wrong…?"

"Yuuri-san, are you aware that you are engaged to Flurin obaa-chan?"

For a few minutes Yuuri and Wolfram sat there with confused look on their faces. When it finally dawned on Yuuri, he boldly declared, "No, and I certainly don't plan on asking for her hand in either engagement or marriage.

"What do you mean? She is my grandmother, which means you married her!"

"Are you serious? Will you please tell me the whole story?"

"Of course."

'_Wolfram, I can't do this anymore.' Yuuri said out of the blue one day._

'_What do you mean? Do what?' Wolfram asked. He was having a bad feeling about this…_

'_Our engagement. I don't want to be engaged to you anymore. I love someone else.'_

'_WHAT DO YOU MEAN? YOU SLAPPED ME! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO PROPOSED TO ME!'_

'_But I told you, it wasn't consensual. I didn't slap you because I wanted to. I slapped you because you insulted my human mother!'_

_Tears fell from Wolfram's eyes. 'Fine. But at least have the decency to tell me who you love.'_

_Yuuri paused for a minute. 'Flurin. The blue-haired girl with me and Murata when we were captured by Adelbert.'_

'_Hmmph, whatever. Don't come running to me if she rejects you.' With that, Wolfram rode away, and Yuuri never saw him again ever since that day._

"So you're saying… I broke up with Wolfram… and married… Flurin?! But I'm not even in love with her!" Yuuri said, dumbfounded. Wolfram silently got up from the couch and went out the front door. "Wolfram, where are you going?" Yuuri asked, puzzled. Without replying, Wolfram turned and ran.

"Wolfram! Wait!" Yuuri then went out the door and chased him.

**End of chapter**

A/N: So, how did you like it? The ending's next… Oh, and if you're wondering why Wolfram understood them, it's because he learned the new Japanese language and Yukina taught them…


	8. Back to Shin Makoku

A/N: And the conclusion! You will be very surprised if you find out who the perpetrator is… And the idea for this has been sitting around for who knows how long, so I'm out of ideas and I just concluded it… Sorry, too lazy! XD

**Kindergarten Teachers?**

"Wolfram! Wait up!" Yuuri chased Wolfram to who knows where. When they finally stopped, they found themselves in the park near the river where they landed.

"Wolfram, why did you run away?" Yuuri asked.

"Get away from me." Wolfram said in a dangerously low tone. Yuuri laughed lightly, which made Wolfram shoot his head up. When he did, Yuuri's face was dangerously close to his.

"Come on, _Wolf_, did you seriously think that's going to happen?" Yuuri asked breathlessly while getting closer. "I can't break our engagement. You said it will be a disgrace for your pride, remember? And of course, I love you." Yuuri then closed the distance between them. When they parted, Wolfram's eyes were smiling.

"You just said it, wimp." Wolfram's voice was strangely joyful.

"Hmm, I guess I did." Yuuri replied with a smile. "Seriously, Wolf. No one can take you away from me. We _will_ stay engaged."

"But… this is the future." Wolfram, who was still doubtful, remarked. "If you don't marry Flurin, then this will be a false future."

"I don't really care. It's not like Tokyo will be affected without Yukina-san. Sure, it will be sad coz there's no one like her, but if it means being taken away from you, then I don't care. Besides, she is… or rather… she _will be_ a product of untrue love."

"Fine, I believe you." They then both went back to the house.

* * *

"Günter! How many times do I have to tell you to stop your little ranting? Weller's coming back in a few days. Then we can properly plan how to bring the Maou and Wolfram back. I thought somebody broke in!" Gwendal shouted at the ranting man, exasperated.

"But Gwendal! It's a bad omen! Heika! Oh, heika!" Günter was still throwing and banging stuff around, but Gwendal grabbed him by his shoulders.

"Günter! Compose yourself!" Gwendal sternly ordered, which sent Günter in a state of shock.

"G-Gwendal…"

"If you keep being like this, your emotions will take over your investigation, and you will not be presenting truths! All you will be presenting is based on your emotions! Stop worrying and try to do something productive for a change!" Gwendal then stomped out of the room, leaving a shocked Günter behind.

"I-I guess he's right…" Günter then went back to the papers he was going through.

* * *

"Goodness, where have you two been? We've been worried about you!" Yukina told the two teenagers who just set foot in their house.

"Sorry. We unknowingly ventured out too far." Yuuri explained sheepishly.

"If you don't mind, we'd like to sleep now." Wolfram butted in tiredly.

"Of course! Goodnight, Yuuri-san and Wolfram-sama."

"Goodnight."

* * *

The next day, Gwendal confronted Anissina once again.

"Anissina!" Gwendal called after the inventor. "About the thing we were talking about yesterday before we were so rudely interrupted…"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Your new invention, the one that you call 'Portal-kun'… Did you place one of it somewhere in the vicinity of Blood Pledge Castle?"

Anissina pondered for a minute. "Why, yes… I think I placed it in the fountain. And if I remember correctly, that one is designed for the Maou, so that he may come back to this 'Japan' whenever he wishes. I was about to tell him but it slipped my mind. Why, did something happen?"

Gwendal slapped his forehead and sighed in relief. "Problem solved."

"What do you mean?"

"We have been trying to figure out who was behind their mysterious sending back to earth for a whole month now… And it seems like Shinou-sama's power is no match for your electronics…"

Anissina chortled evilly. "I know! I'm such a great inventor…"

Gwendal ignored her self-praise remark. "Can you bring them back?"

Anissina shrugged her shoulders. "Sure. If I set it, I can make them come back if both of them come into contact with water."

"Excellent! I shall be leaving you to that, then." Gwendal then went to find Greta.

* * *

"Wolfram, when do you think we're going back to Shin Makoku?" Yuuri asked out of the blue while he was washing his hands.

Wolfram then put his hands under the running tap water and spoke, "I have no---" but he was interrupted when they were suddenly sucked in!

"What?! We're coming back now? I haven't even said goodbye to Yukina-san yet!"

"Me either!!!" But unbeknownst to them, Yukina's granddaughter saw that they were sucked into the faucet.

_I guess they're going back. I have to tell grandma about this. _She then walked away.

"Ah, I see." Yukina said calmly after listening to her granddaughter's story. "I guess they didn't know when they were going back. Let's just hope… we meet again…"

* * *

Wolfram and Yuuri emerged out of the fountain a few minutes later, gagging and coughing. When their visions cleared, they saw Günter, Gwendal, Greta, Anissina, and Ulrike standing before them. Günter hurried and got a towel for both of them.

"Thank goodness we're back!" Wolfram sighed in relief while squeezing out excess water from his clothes.

"Everyone! How did you manage to bring us back?"

"Well, it turned out to be my invention at work." Anissina explained. "I built it especially for you, heika, and it only goes to Japan, but it seems I accidentally set it to future."

"It's a good thing that you didn't set it to past, or else we'll be facing deranged samurais and ninjas." Yuuri remarked gratefully.

"But how come Shinou-sama didn't know any of it?" Ulrike asked no one in particular.

"It's probably too easy to figure out who did it, and if he told us he would be taking away the fun." Gwendal replied. Greta then jumped down from his arm and hugged them.

"Yuuri, Wolfram, I'm so glad you're back! I was worried about you!" Greta cried while clinging onto them.

"Relax now, Princess." Yuuri consoled with a smile. "We won't be going anywhere soon."

Later that night as Wolfram lay in Yuuri's arms in their bed, Wolfram softly spoke up. "Yuuri, are you asleep?"

"No." Came the equally quiet reply.

"Would you mind if I asked you a question?"

"Not really."

"Do you really love me?"

Yuuri kissed Wolfram's forehead. "Is that even a question? If you don't believe me I can rouse the whole castle and marry you right now."

Wolfram laughed lightly and pulled the covers over them. "Oh, whatever. You don't need to do that. But I wonder how Yukina-san's doing?"

"She probably doesn't exist anymore… After all, this is about the time when I marry Flurin, according to her… And thank goodness I didn't." All he received was a light snore in reply. Yuuri laughed lightly and went to sleep as well, dreaming of a world far away from his own.

**End of Story**

A/N: So how did you like the conclusion? I know it was a short thing, but to be honest I was kinda hurrying on this so that I can start on my other fics… Anyway, do leave a review! But I will not write a sequel… I'm pretty much loaded as it is, with eleven stories not yet made and schoolwork to top with… sigh… I don't think I'll be able to finish until I'm twenty or something… If you want a sequel, you can make it yourself, but make sure you acknowledge me and this story. After all, the idea and permission still came from me… If you don't, I'm afraid I'll have to report you. I'm pretty particular when it comes to my original work, and I don't tolerate plagiarism. I sound rude, but that's the way I am… Inform me too, so that I can promote and make everyone read it! XD


End file.
